It's Your Daddy, Guzma!
by Gemtail
Summary: Moon happily lives as the reigning Alola champion. She and her mom are tight knit but imagine the young champion's shock and horror when coming home to find that her own mom has been sleeping with her old enemy. However, the lovers have a lot more secrets they have kept from Moon. Can Moon handle all the news well? Can Guzma figure out some way to get along with his new charge?
1. Hey, It's Your Boy!

**Oh here I go again! Hang with me here, guys. But I decided to make a lower rated story... it has a twist though! I saw a crack ship of MoonxGuzma and I was like 'OH GOD! NO!' but... I will admit, some of it looked cute but maybe not as a shipping. So this idea came to be.  
**

* * *

Moon was the champion of Alola and she couldn't be happier! She still goes on exploring the islands, battling trainers, filling up her pokedex, taming her type: null, and spending time with her friends. Her and her mom live together happily. Let's take a moment to tell you how much she loves her mom. Moon was told dad died when she was a baby so it's always just been her and her mom. Her mom is her hero and her idol. She's always been there for Moon, she always worked hard and she's earned enough money on her online job to keep her and Moon well off. Not to mention she'll heal Moon's pokemon for her whenever they're tired! To think she had the strength to do this alone! For the longest time, Moon always thought it was going to be just them as family and that was fine... until one day, she came home to find him in the house.

She never thought her mom would take on another man. She always figured that if she ever did, he'd be a great guy like professor Kukui or maybe someone like Nanu would have been preferable (though maybe a bit akward). But Moon never truly knew her mom's taste in guys. She found out her mom was seeing someone when she came home from just recently defending her title as champion. Moon then realized as she was getting a juice box that she was not alone in the kitchen. Staring at her from the table was Guzma... shirtless and eating a malasada. Alarmed, she grabbed on of her pokeballs.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked him, alarmed that he was in the house.

"Your mom." He responded with a smirk.

Moon thought he was being a smart ass or something. She glared at him.

"Not funny. Seriously, what the heck are you doing in my house? You can't just come in here like you own the place. Start talking or I'll make you talk." She asked him, half ready to release her pokemon.

"Kid... I wasn't kidding." Guzma said.

"Is something going on, babe- Oh... Hey Moon." Mom said, quickly hiding behind her bedroom door.

Her mom was only in a towel, her hair was wet. She and Guzma are... a thing?! She felt her whole body go cold. 'You have got to be kidding me!' Moon thought.

"Mom... what is going on?" She asked, distraught.

"I'm... I'm sorry, honey. I didn't want you to find out this way. Guzma and I have been seeing each other." She said.

Moon had to lean against the fridge to support herself. Her mom... is sleeping with... a criminal. How on earth does that work?! She's smarter than this, right?! She can't really think that having a thing with Guzma will pan out for her in the end, right?! This has got to be some kind of joke or a nightmare! This can't be real! How on earth can Moon forgive a man like Guzma for doing what he's done?! She has no respect for a man who causes others fear and pain just to feel powerful. He's just a big bully! She hated this guy! She didn't care if he's disbanded Team Skull and turned against Lusamine! That didn't mean he changed! He even said so himself that he wasn't going to change. Guzma snorted at Moon as she was losing her mind.

"I think we broke her." He chuckled.

Mom walked out of her room to her and held Moon's shoulders, still clad in only a towel. Moon looked at her in disbelief and she waited for her mom to smile and say 'Gotcha!' or indicate in some way that this was a cruel joke. But she looked into her daughter's eyes with that same look she would give her when firmly trying to explain something to her. She didn't have to tell Moon anything... that look already said it all: Guzma is not going anywhere.

"Moon, I need you to understand. I do care for him and I need you to give him a chance. Can you do that for me?" She asked, her eyes pleading.

Moon paused, her mouth still agape. How long had this been going on?! It couldn't have been going of for that long! She's already head over heels! She hadn't even been gone from home for that long! Moon stood up and walked out the door.

"I need to go." She said before leaving.

She ran down the road the moment she left out the door.

Guzma chuckled as he watched Moon walk out the door. He wasn't at all surprised by this, he even expected Moon to get upset. Moon's mom was definitely hurt though. She looked absolutely heart broken. Guzma sighed and got up. He walked over and hugged her. He may not look like the comforting type but he couldn't just stand to see his girlfriend hurt. You wouldn't know it by looking at him but Guzma does have a soft side to him but he rarely shows it. She would be the only one he was comfortable showing his soft side to for a long time.

"Kalani, she'll have to live with it whether she likes it or not. It's not like she'll just suddenly start calling me dad or something. Even if I were just another guy, that would have gone awkwardly." He said.

"Yeah but she's seen what you do and she's fought with you. She went against everything you stood for. She brought you down." Kalani said.

"Yeah and I probably wouldn't have come back. She whooped my butt and I had it coming. To top it off, she saved me and that crazy woman! Heh! You raised her well, Kalani. She already surpasses me. You raised a champion." Guzma said proudly.

Kalani smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Her face then fell and she grew troubled.

"She believes you're dead, you know?" She said.

"Hey, that's not entirely my fault. You could have told her the truth... that her dad is a selfish criminal." Guzma said.

"It would have broke her heart if I told her what you had become. I just couldn't." Kalani said.

Guzma let out a sigh. Kalani and he both knew that Moon probably felt really betrayed. And after they finally tell her the truth, she will probably feel even more betrayed. What Guzma was nervous about was finding where he would fit in Moon's life. There was no way he could just waltz back into her life and be like 'hey, I'mma be your daddy from now on!' without any complaint... especially after what he did. And honestly, the main reason why he disbanded Team Skull and everything wasn't just because he realized that having Team Skull was pointless. It was also because he finally found Kalani again and to top that off, learn that he was a father... the father to the very first Alola champion. He knew he couldn't just keep being a criminal for all his life after hearing that. He wanted to try being a family or at least remain with Kalani. After everything he went through, he couldn't stand the thought of leaving Kalani again.

"If letting her think I've been dead all this time made her strong, I won't argue with you about that. But we can't just keep this hidden from her forever, Kalani. It's not right. Especially if we're going to be living in the same house... and honestly... I don't know if I myself could keep this a secret." Guzma said.

* * *

 **I have more to come... I just want to see how this idea will take off before I get totally into it. Note: in every story I write, Kalani is my name for Moon's mom. The name means 'the heavens' or 'the sky' and I think it also means 'chiefly one' but I liked that it meant what it did. It's a play on Moon's name.  
**


	2. Get Back Here!

**Well, let's see what will happen between Guzma and Moon.  
**

* * *

Moon was restless for the whole month. She hadn't gone back home nor had she taken the time to talk to her mom quite yet, which wasn't like Moon at all. She usually always called or texted her mom to stay in touch just about everyday or at least once a week. The point is, Moon almost always made sure her mother knew she was alright. Kalani was hurt and her daughter's distance was making her sad. Guzma reassured her that this was probably normal as far as reactions go. He sure as hell expected this. However, Moon just couldn't stay away from her mom for long but she was conflicted: on one hand, this is her mom whom she loves dearly but on the other, this was Guzma whom she hated. Guzma, deciding that a month is too long for someone like Moon to stay out of touch. Especially with a woman like Kalani. After all, they always had each other.

So, Guzma decided to try and save the day somehow even though he had a feeling that he would be better off playing with fire. He prepared his pokemon, bringing extra potions and revives. He thought about bringing an escape rope but decided it was unnecessary. He asked around and since some of his old followers still are loyal to him, he practically had eyes and ears everywhere. It didn't take him long to track her down. She was training at Poni Island at the canyon. So he landed his charizard there and dismissed it before setting off to find the champion.

He finds her sitting on a ledge with her legs dangling over and a silvally at her side. Seeing her that close to a ledge gave Guzma a mini heart attack and if he had his way, he would have dragged her away from the edge like 'what the hell are you doing?! You could fall!' and Moon would probably scowl and be like 'I'm fine, idiot. I'm not going to jump.' He used to hope that something would happen to her to stop her from intervening with his team but now he's gotten more protective of her than he'd like to admit. He walked up behind her and decided to at least mention to her that he wasn't comfortable with her being that close to a ledge.

"You know, if you fell from that, your mother would kill me." Guzma said.

Moon was startled and nearly did fall forward off the edge but Guzma quickly grabbed her and dragged her away from it. Silvally growled but couldn't exactly argue with him regarding the circumstance. Guzma let out a sigh of relief. That scared the hell out of him. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to Moon. Kalani would surely have his head. Moon stood up and then backed away from him, her silvally standing in front of her protectively. Silvally growled at him threateningly.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked in surprise and anger.

"Your mother is worried about you. But Kalani is too nice to pester you to visit. So I came to get you instead." He said.

"Why? What do you care? It's not like you're my dad." She snarled.

Guzma flinched because those words did sting a little. His own daughter thinks he's a monster but he knew she wasn't wrong. As far as he's concerned, he has this coming. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. At this rate, she might be better off never knowing who he really is to her. He obviously can't tell her anytime soon. He was starting to wonder if he could live with her not knowing.

"Kid, I'm not going to suddenly start being your dad and tell you what to do. You're the champion of the Alola region for crying out loud! You're free to do what you want. But you can't just go neglecting your mother just because of me. I'm not trying to come between you two." He said.

Moon continued to glare at him.

"Listen, you know you mean the world to your mother. For a time, you were all that she had. You kept her going, ya know?" He said.

Moon looked down in shame. Here she was getting lectured by Guzma of all people. But still, she couldn't just start being okay with him around. Besides, he could have been bringing the beat down on her mom back at home. Moon got nauseated when thinking about that. What if Guzma doesn't just do that for battles but also to other people in real life?! Moon wouldn't put it pass the ex boss.

"I will go home but just to check on mom. You said so yourself that you'd never change. How on earth do you expect me to be okay with you being around my mom? Does she fear you too?! Do you threaten her, too?! Do you beat her down like you do everyone else?" Moon said accusingly.

Guzma glared. Raising a hand to Kalani is unthinkable to him and being accused of such was absolutely insulting! Kalani is his woman and if anyone hurts her, they will have to answer to him, even if he himself hurt her, he'd never live with himself for doing anything like that. This kid had it all wrong.

"Okay, I get it, kid! You don't like me! And you don't have to nor do I expect you to. And for what I've done, you have every right to hate me! I deserved getting whooped by you in those battles. But don't you dare go thinking that I would raise a hand to Kalani! She's my babe! And if anyone hurts my babe, they will have to answer to me! That is why I'm here! Your lack of communication is breaking her heart! Besides, how can you know whether or not I've been treating her right?! You haven't visited her for a month!" Guzma yelled angrily.

Moon was struck by his words and she felt hurt. He was right! What is she doing here?! Guzma could be abusive and all she has been doing is staying in Poni canyon to train and act like her mother doesn't need her. Arceus! She was being an idiot! Her mother needs her now more than ever if she is to have Guzma around... which is basically all she got from this argument. She didn't at all focus on the fact that he was here because he cared. Moon just couldn't fathom Guzma being a good guy. She got onto her Silvally's back.

"You're right. I should be there for my mom. Especially with you around. She probably needs me more than ever." She said before riding off.

Guzma stared after her.

"That's... not what I meant but I'm not going to argue. Good job, Guzma! You got her to go home!" He said, happily.

He then looked around.

"Now... exactly how do I get out of here?" He wondered out loud.

If only he had packed the escape rope. He was stuck in Poni Canyon for far longer than he'd like to admit and he got back home late that night. But, Moon and Kalani were happily chatting up a storm inside the house. So Guzma stayed on the porch to let them catch up. The moon in the sky above shone brightly. Guzma sighed and wondered just how he was going to do this. He finally found his long lost love and also found that she had been pregnant with his daughter when he left. Still, he never fathomed having kids before. His mind then wondered back to Gladion. How was that kid doing anyway? Yeah, Guzma did like Gladion and honestly, he was more fond of the boy than he'll ever tell anyone. He didn't just admire Gladion's courage, he also felt sorry for the kid. Guzma also had a rough family life and so he did everything he could to become powerful and he thought that meant bringing everyone else down. That's all he ever thought.

He and Gladion weren't that different in certain aspects. Running away from their loved ones in search of strength. But how do you fit back into a family life when fighting is all you know? Gladion is still young though. He has time to make a life for himself and go back to being a big brother to Lillie. Guzma didn't feel all too worried about the kid. He was tough and one of his strongest team members, almost equal to him but never quite strong enough to beat him. Not even Plumeria could take Gladion out. But, despite his power and Guzma favoring him, the rest of the team didn't like Gladion. But then, he never truly was part of the team to begin with. He was his own boss and that was another thing Guzma liked about him. He dared to go against the system. Even a system that already went against the system. He was one of the most gutsy kids he ever met... until Moon came along. She made Gladion look like a sissy. She made them both look like sissies.

Guzma used to hate Moon but after finding out that she was his daughter, he couldn't help but feel so much pride. That's his kid! And she kicks everyone's butt without needing to scare anyone. But then, what was he to be proud of? The only thing he shared with her was genetics. He didn't raise her. He didn't at all provide anything for her but then, he did at least provide a reason to get stronger. Although that didn't really make him feel much better about his situation with her. But, Moon sure as hell taught him a lot. He learned that you didn't have to scare anyone or intimidate them to beat them down. Heck! He learned that he didn't even have to beat anyone down. Just having faith in his team of pokemon and confidence in his own ability was enough. But more than anything, he had to learn not to fear failure. He failed enough by now to know that. Nothing comes easy to anyone no matter how strong or intimidating you are. He resolved to not give up and keep on getting stronger. Moon taught him this and, though he would never admit it even with the wrath of Arceus brought upon him, she was his hero. But what troubled Guzma is that she will probably never look up to him. How on earth could a girl like her think the same about a guy like him? Guzma felt sad at this thought. Then he realized it was silent inside the house. Moon had gone to bed.

Kalani walked outside and noticed Guzma. She smiled and sat down next to him. He put an arm around her and she leaned against his shoulder. She knew that he was probably trying to give them space to talk.

"Hey, babe." He greeted.

"Hey, hon." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"So did you tell her anything?" Guzma asked.

"I think it's your job to tell her who you are when that time comes." Kalani said.

"Yeah, probably. Definitely not anytime soon." Guzma said.

"No, probably not a good idea." She agreed.

"I don't know if she'll ever like me." Guzma said.

"Have more faith. Just be the best you can be to her and I know she'll learn to love you." Kalani said.

"Heh! That's going to take a long time." Guzma snorted.

"Will you have the patience for it?" Kalani asked.

"Hey, I ain't backing out on either of you. Not this time. I'll do my best and she will love me and like it!" Guzma said with determination.

Kalani giggled. This was the old Guzma she knew and loved.

"Oh you're just a giant stufful." Kalani teased, poking his belly.

Guzma pulled her into his lap and she yelped before laughing. Moon peered out her door when she heard her mom yelp only to see Guzma pulling her onto his lap. The champion could only stare in surprise as she saw a side of Guzma she never imagined.

"Oh come on! I'm at least a bewear! The worst I can do is hug you to death." He chuckled as he started tickling her.

Kalani laughed and squirmed in his arms. Moon slowly closed her door and went to bed, her head swimming in thought as the reality of the situation hit her like a hammer arm. Guzma did love her mother, that was obvious now... but exactly how was he going to fit into her life? How is he going to be family? Even though Moon now finally realized that yeah, Guzma is madly in love with her mother, she still couldn't bring herself to like him just yet. The laughter on the porch died down as she fell asleep. Guzma cuddled with Kalani in his lap, her head over his heart and his chin resting on the top of her head. If anything, Guzma was at least happy he had Kalani back.

* * *

 **That's it for chapter two! I don't know if I should keep this in the humor genre. This is more Family and hurt/comfort genres. Eh, we'll see how it goes.**


	3. Stop That!

**Another chapter with your boy, Guzma! And his champion daughter. And yeah, the chapters are titled after something a dad would say whenever their kid is in trouble or doing something they're not suppose to. Except the first chapter. It's hard to dumb myself down to take on Guzma's character. I got to remind myself that his grammar is off like using double negatives and that he uses a simpler vocabulary.  
**

* * *

Moon had gotten back into a good relationship with her mom but, she ignored Guzma for most of the time. She didn't act mean if Kalani was around but if she encounters Guzma outside of the house, she rarely has a kind word to say. However, Moon had never seen her mom so happy before and couldn't bring herself to try and get between her and Guzma. So she just didn't bother much with Guzma other than dealing with him in passing. Moon was glad he didn't have much stuff so her house still felt like her house though with the occasional boxer shorts or random tank top lying around. Despite the lack of stuff, Guzma was pretty much moved in with them. It was his home, too. He battled with other trainers to keep an income. However, Kalani was bothered with Moon not being able to socialize with Guzma. It's like they weren't really family and this bothered her. Of course, Guzma being ever the doting lover, picks up on this. When his woman wants something, he will do his best to get whatever she wants... even if it's something as impossible as somehow befriending Moon.

So he decided to go look for her to try and spend some time with her. He bought some pinap berry filled malasadas for lunch. According to Kalani, they were one of Moon's favorite flavors. If he could at least give her some lunch, then it would be a start. Once again, using his connections, he hears that she's at the battle tree. So Guzma goes to the battle tree to find her petting her silvally and feeding it an oran berry. They had just gotten out of an easy battle. Guzma approached her and she noticed. She, of course, looks at him in annoyance.

"What do you want, old man?" She asked.

"Pfft! I'm 28, kiddo. I'm not that old yet." He said.

The ten year old champion stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, how have battles been? Giving everyone a good beating?" He asked.

Moon raised an eyebrow at him. He's curious to know what she's been up to? What game is the old boss playing here? Silvally also looked on in confusion. She didn't know what to do with Guzma. Attack him? Be nice to him? He was mates with Moon's mom after all but at the same time, Moon gets tense around this guy. Even a bit afraid but the young champion would never tell that to anyone.

"Fine." She answered, a little tense.

He then heard something about double battles starting and an idea popped into Guzma's head. It was crazy but it might just work.

"Double battles? Are you going to enter them?" Guzma asked.

"I don't have a partner today. Hau is busy and Gladion is off doing his own thing. Everyone else here seems to only want me as a partner because I am the champion." She said.

"Well, if you want to beat everyone down in a double battle, you need a strong partner. The Alola champion would definitely be a smart choice." Guzma said.

"Yeah but the last time I battled, my pokemon and I did all the work. We barely won." She said.

"Then you just need to find a good partner that can keep up." Guzma said.

"...You're asking me to team up with you, aren't you?" She asked.

Guzma scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, if you don't mind." Guzma said.

Moon looked at him thoughtfully. Though she did beat him on several occasions, he was a very formidable opponent. His golisopod was really tough and probably one of the strongest bug types Moon had ever encountered. No, Guzma was by no means weak. So her answer surprised him.

"Sure, if you think you can keep up." She said.

He was surprised but then smirked.

"I know I can keep up. If it's you and me, we can beat anyone down!" He said confidently.

However, the first battle was difficult because Moon was not willing to work with Guzma. She just did her own thing while Guzma did his best to keep golisopod from not getting hurt or letting silvally get hurt. Silvally didn't like golisopod either and often shoved him around. Golisopod didn't take this personally though. For such a tough pokemon, he's actually pretty mellow. But that didn't mean the pokemon wasn't a little worried. Uncooperative partners can get very dangerous in double battles and it didn't help that they were against a lucario and a bewear both of which have a type advantage over silvally. Luckily, golisopod knew a few effective moves. But the trainers on the other side communicated well and seemed to know how to work together. Their first order of business was to take down the champion, thinking that Guzma was just in for the ride. That was their mistake. Still, the opposing team's ignorance wasn't anything compared to how dumb Moon was being.

"What are you doing, kid?! You're going to make us lose if you don't work with me here." Guzma said.

"What, afraid to lose?" She asked with a glare.

"Do you even hear yourself right now?!" Guzma asked in disbelief.

However, Moon's stubbornness caused her to misjudge a move.

"Dodge and use crush claw on Lucario!" Moon called.

"Got her! Bewear, use hammer arm!" The other trainer called.

"Aura sphere, Lucario!" The other trainer called.

No one could have done anything to stop the attack as the hammer arm cracked right down on silvally's back and the aura sphere hitting her in the face. She cried out in pain, the sound shaking Moon to the very core. She hadn't seen her pokemon get injured like that in so long. She forgot why losing a pokemon battle can be hard: losing means your pokemon get hurt. Moon fell to her knees as she could do nothing but watch her silvally scream in pain. However, both the pokemon on the other team were lined up perfectly and Guzma was pissed. No one messes with his baby! That did it!

"Golisopod, use liquidation on both of them!" He roared.

Golisopod unleashed the attack, directly hitting bewear and knocking it back into lucario, effectively knocking both pokemon out. Moon rushed over to Silvally when the judge called the battle, announcing them as the winners. Silvally was whimpering in pain. Her spine took the brunt of the damage but the aura sphere to the face didn't help. Silvally tried to stand but she yelped before falling back down. Guzma walked over, offering a lum berry to her. She turned her head away, not wanting anything from Guzma. Guzma glared at both of them.

"You may be the champion but you sure as heck have a lot of learning to do. Do you realize how dangerous that was for silvally?! Just because you're champion doesn't mean you're invincible nor does it mean you have to do all the work! Are you trying to get your pokemon killed?! Listen, if you don't want to work with me, then call it quits! But I rather not risk our pokemon just because of your stupidity!" He snarled.

Moon's face fell and she hugged silvally. Silvally let out a shameful sigh, knowing that Guzma was right. Moon started crying while Guzma cringed, not liking the sight of a sad Moon.

"I'm sorry, girl." She sobbed.

"Tch! Save the crying for later! Let's get her off the field and see if anything can be done. But don't push it. If she can't fight, then she's out." Guzma said.

Moon returned silvally and Guzma returned golisopod. They walked off the field and then went into the waiting area. Moon released silvally whom was still in pain. Guzma then offered her a lum berry again and she sniffed it before turning her face away in disgust.

"She doesn't like bitter things." Moon said.

"Lum berries can help with the pain. She will have to decide between hurting or having to eat something gross." Guzma said.

Silvally looked at him skeptically but grabbed the berry from him, deciding that the pain was much worse than her distaste for lum berries. She chewed it up a little bit, grimacing from the bad taste. Lum berries are popular if you like bitter tasting things but, Silvally absolutely hated lum berries. She swallowed it quickly before the bitterness made her gag. She stuck out her tongue in disgust. Moon then proceeded to use a hyper potion on Silvally's face where the aura sphere hit her and then sprayed the rest where she got hit by the hammer arm. Moon finished up and prayed that would be enough to help silvally recover. Moon's stomach then growled and she blushed in embarrassment. Guzma, remembering he had food, then reached into his back.

"I brought some lunch by the way. Here." He said, shoving it into Moon's arms so to not give her the option to refuse.

She looked into the paper bag and found a few pinap berry malasadas and she smiled brightly. She gets nearly as excited about these things about Hau but she's not nearly as obsessed.

"Yay! Malasadas! Do they have pinap berry filling?!" She asked, excitedly.

"You bet, kid." He chuckled, taking out his own cherry berry jelly filled ones.

Guzma was glad he got something right. Moon cheered and sat next to her silvally. She offered one to silvally first.

"Here, girl. This will make you forget all about that nasty lum berry." Moon said.

Silvally gratefully took it. The duo released their select double battle pokemon to feed them. It was a little tense at first, considering Moon's team and his team used to be bitter enemies. However, the teams seemed to briefly acknowledge each other, some of them exchanging a few words, and then the tension died down, settling into a relaxing silence. Moon has Silvally, Primarina, Salazzle, and an Alolan Ninetails while Guzma had Golisopod, ariados, pinsir, and scizor. Both teams agreed to a temporary peace unless told otherwise. Silvally was even chatting with golisopod and, surprisingly, they got along. All eight pokemon went about fairly peacefully. They finished their meal soon and then they were called to the battlefield.

"Can you stand, girl?" Moon asked silvally.

She stood up. She grimaced in pain but she seemed alright.

"Don't use her just yet. Here, try this." Guzma said, offering the pokemon an open bottle of moo moo milk.

Silvally took it into her mouth and drank it, tilting her head back, some of it dripping out of her mouth and down her neck. Guzma chuckled as Moon complained about silvally making a mess. The synthetic pokemon gave the empty bottle back to Guzma and chirped a thank you. He patted the side of the pokemon's neck before Moon returned her. Guzma being good with pokemon was definitely not something she expected, especially after all the others he had stolen. He seemed to read her look.

"Just because I stole pokemon didn't mean that they got hurt. Not unless they just got out of battle. Don't look so shocked, kid. I'm not that heartless. Now let's go beat the next team down." He said.

"...Yeah." She said, following him.

They cooperated together for the rest of the double battle matches and ultimately won. Silvally, though still weak, saved their butts in the final round. Moon hugged Guzma when they won and he was a little awkward but then Moon realized what she was doing and quickly let go of him. He jokingly offered her another hug but she declined, embarrassed at what she did. They took their pokemon to a pokemon center on the way back home. Moon sat at a table, her head resting on the table. Guzma ordered some food from the cafe. Luckily, Kalani talks about Moon all the time or else he wouldn't know what her favorite food was. He came back with some food and set a plate down in front of her. She let out a delighted gasp, thanked him before digging in. It was hard for Guzma to remember sometimes that she was just a kid but in that moment, her age was painfully obvious. She may be a strong trainer but at the end of the day, she was still only ten.

"So... when did you meet my mom anyway?" Moon asked, her mouth full of food.

"I knew her before you guys moved here. She and I dated in college a little over ten years ago." he said.

Guzma didn't want to tell her too much. He wasn't ready to tell her who he was yet. Kalani went into all the romantic details to Moon of how they met. Of course she told Moon of him before he 'died'. Kalani made him sound like such a good guy at the time and maybe he wasn't all that bad then. But, he still wanted to get stronger and the only way he knew that was to beat people down, squash them like bugs. He left Kalani, knowing better than to drag her into his resolve to become a captain at his home region. It was going to be messy. He meant to keep in touch with her but then, he failed to become a trial captain when he went back to Hala for more training. He fell into a deep depression and then he became angry at everything, at the world. So he wanted to bring down the whole system and have the rules of you beat others down or be beaten down. But, he knew Kalani wouldn't take a criminal if he tried to take her back. So he didn't bother trying to get back in touch with her.

"So what happened?" Moon asked.

"I left her to come be a trial captain but I failed. Honestly, I was happy I found her again. I don't think I'd have kept this trainer thing up for long if it wasn't for her. I probably would have went back to being the boss of Team Skull. I was shocked when I found out you were her kid." Guzma said, chuckling after the last sentence.

"How on earth did she go for you back then?" Moon asked.

"Heh! I wasn't always big bad Guzma, ya know." He laughed.

"So why start Team Skull? And there's your idea of beating people down? I don't get it." Moon said.

"Kid, I was bullied for most of my life when I was your age. My home life wasn't much better either. My dad was even nastier than I could ever be. If I didn't beat anyone down, I was the one who got beaten. My ma eventually came to her senses and divorced my old man. But he'd follow us. So we came here and got a restraining order against him. The house you and your mom live in now used to be mine at one point. Mama was nice and all but a little soft spoken. Too much of a push over. To be honest, she let me get away with more than I should have. When I was fifteen, Hala took me under his wing and taught me how to battle with pokemon. My first pokemon was golisopod when he was just a little wimpy wimpod. But that lil' guy always pulled through in the end. I eventually went through my own island challenge and learned under Hala to become a trial captain. But I wanted nothing more than to destroy the trainers that would come to challenge me rather than help them grow. In the end, because of that, I didn't make the cut. Instead of try to get better so I could, I got mad. So mad that I gave up on trying to be a trial captain and for the next ten years, I made it my mission to take down the island challenge all together." Guzma said.

"Oh..." Moon said, surprised.

She was lost in thought. So all this time, he wasn't kidding when he said that beating people down was all he knew. It sounded like for him, it was how he survived. And then there was the fact that he and her mother had dated once. Why didn't her mother tell her of this? She could have sworn that her dad was the only person she loved at the time. It was confusing but, Moon shrugged it off, figuring that it was probably something she wouldn't get right now as a kid. Guzma wasn't done talking to her though.

"I don't get how you have gotten so strong, kid. It's like every time I came across you, you had somehow gotten so strong. I could never crush you if I even tried my hardest." Guzma said.

 _I couldn't crush you even if I could. Not anymore._ Guzma thought.

"Aren't battles about fun though?" She asked.

"Yeah... Pokemon battles are suppose to be fun. I had it hammered in my head that they were what I knew with my fists. I missed what they were suppose to mean to people and pokemon. Winning or beating anyone never mattered. Battles are supposed to help a trainer grow with their team. It's about fun as well as learning about life. Losing is just part of it just as much as winning is." He said.

"See? You get it!" Moon said clapping.

Guzma rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Sometimes, I forget you're like ten and then you do something like that." Guzma said.

Moon giggled in response. They finished their food and their pokemon got healed. Silvally was recommended to keep rested for awhile: part of her spine was popped out of place during the battle. Injuries like that during battles are inevitable and unavoidable. Certain mega evolutions can even cause a pokemon to be temporarily retired from the team. Moon will keep silvally at Poke Pelago to rest. Mohn had no problem taking care of pokemon for her. But right now, it was time to go home. Night had fallen and they walked back home together after taking a charizard back to Melemele island. They walked silently side by side. Moon slowed down, feeling tired. The double battle tournament had worn her out. Guzma noticed and walked back to her, grabbing her hand.

"Don't fall asleep on me now. Your mom will kill me if I let you fall asleep out here." He said, pulling her along.

She walked a little faster to keep up. Guzma kept her hand in his. Moon looked at Guzma and decided that she agreed with her mom: he really was just a big stufful. She decided to let go of his hand and cling onto his arm. Guzma paused, surprised at this sudden action. She leaned against his arm tiredly. He chuckled and patted her head with his other hand. His old followers are going to know he's gone soft but he didn't care. Maybe he could gain back the life that he should have lived a long time ago. They got to the house. Kalani was already in bed, used to having both Moon and Guzma out traveling. Guzma silently walked Moon to her room and made sure she got to be properly. He then went back into the kitchen, took off his shoes and looked to find some nightwear while taking off his day clothes. He got into some loose basketball shorts before turning in for the night. He got into bed with Kalani. She stirred, noticed that Guzma was with her and then snuggled against him. He smiled and put an arm around her. He was happy that he finally managed to get Moon to like him.

* * *

 **That's it for tonight! laters!... I'm seriously considering changing the humor genre though. I don't know if it's fitting for this. I picked it mostly because I think the concept of Guzma being Moon's daddy is funny.  
**


	4. The Things I do For You!

**Okay, next chapter. Guzma and Moon are closer now.  
**

* * *

Guzma and Moon have been much friendlier to each other by now. Kalani was happy to see this but still, they were more like friends than actual family. She wondered if she should tell Moon who Guzma is to her soon since the pair seem to be getting along really well. They often went and had battles at the battle tree together. Guzma had been so caught up with everything that he will sometimes forget that 1) he's still technically training to become a trial captain and 2) he forgets that Moon doesn't know she's his daughter sometimes. However, a few slip ups every now and then didn't make her suspicious at all. She just figured he already thought of her as family which, she wasn't totally against.

Soon, Guzma had to go train with Hala again. He met with him at the Hau'oli beach front just before the dawn. Not very many people were out at this time, making it perfect for Hala to talk to his student in private. He didn't know all of Guzma's personal life other than that he and Kalani have been dating and used to date a long time ago. But, the wise old Kahuna had already caught onto some things. He only wanted to investigate his suspicions further.

"Good morning, Guzma." Hala greeted.

"Mornin' master." Guzma said with a yawn.

"How have things at home been?" Hala asked.

"They've been fine. Kalani and I have been doing just fine. Moon and I had gotten to be friends. I thought that girl was going to hate me forever." He said.

"I wasn't aware that you and Kalani have moved in together. Is your mother and step father okay with this?" Hala asked.

"Hey, they're just glad I didn't go out and start another gang. Besides, they told me it was about time I moved out." Guzma chuckled.

"So... are they aware of Moon?" Hala asked.

"What do you mean? They know I'm dating a woman with a kid. They already love her like their own. She'll help them out with growing berries and deliveries sometimes." Guzma said.

"Do they know that she is actually their granddaughter or have you withheld that from them, too?" Hala asked.

Guzma stared at him in surprise.

"Who told you?" Guzma asked.

"No one. I figured it out. Nothing gets past me anymore, boy." Hala said.

"How? The kid and I don't look anything alike." Guzma said.

"She looks a bit like her grandma, wouldn't you say?" Hala asked.

"Yeah. Lucky she didn't inherit my ugly mug." Guzma said.

"You can't keep it from either of them forever. You know that, right?" Hala asked.

"Yeah, I know. She and I are getting along so Kalani and I are trying to think of a day to tell her." Guzma said.

"Soon I hope. She and your parents have a right to know." Hala said.

"I know, I know. You don't need to tell me." Guzma said.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, come on. We're going to go train for today." Hala said.

Guzma followed.

* * *

Guzma got home late. He felt tired from training hard and then also doing some exercises as well as some traveling. He was lost in thought that night despite everything. When do they tell Moon about who he is? Is he ready to take that step with her? The thought of being a dad... this was not something Guzma had considered for a long time. You'd think he would be used to the idea, especially with how proud he is to be her father. But, he'll be going from just being friends to being her dad although, it will be up to her as to whether or not she'll call him dad or keep him as a friend... is friendzoning your own dad a thing? Guzma shook his head. That sounded wrong when put like that. He got into the house.

"I'm home, Kalani." Guzma called before yawning.

He saw Kalani sitting at the table, looking troubled. Guzma walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She put her hand over his and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked.

"Poor Moon just got rejected. I haven't seen her at all today since she told me." Kalani said.

"Rejected?" Guzma asked.

"She had a crush on Hau and she finally confessed. Needless to say, he rejected her. He let her down as easy as he could and said that they'll always be friends but she still took it hard. I'm a little worried about her now. She liked him since she first saw him." Kalani said.

Guzma was surprised but then he also felt upset. She gets crushes already?! She's only ten! He hasn't had time to be the only man she loves yet. This was not okay with Guzma! He felt jealous but also upset that Moon had been hurt. No one hurts his baby! If it wasn't for the fact that Hau was his master's grandson, he'd throttle him in a pokemon battle. Guzma gave the answer Kalani expected.

"Now who does that boy think he is?! Rejecting her like that! And she's only ten! She's not old enough to have a crush or a boyfriend! This is not okay!" Guzma said, distraught.

Kalani giggled and poked him in the belly affectionately.

"You're still a stufful." She giggled.

"Oh heck no! I'm definitely a bewear right now!" He growled.

"Hey, don't you dare go take this out on Hau." Kalani said sternly.

"I can't anyway. He's my master's grandson. If I beat him, Hala will beat me." Guzma said.

"Could you go look for her? A storm is headed this way. I don't want her out there. Not when she's upset." Kalani said.

"But babe, I'm tired. Moon can handle herself." Guzma said, exhausted.

"Babe, please." Kalani said, grabbing his hand with both of hers and leaning back into him, looking up at him with lillipup eyes.

Guzma let out a sigh. He never could say no to his woman even if he was dying. He caressed her cheek.

"Fine. But I can't promise I'll find her before the storm hits." Guzma said.

"Just go, please." Kalani said.

"Alright." Guzma said.

So Guzma asked his old team members to see if any of them know anything. However, the longer the team has been apart, the more every member has been moving on into another life. Guzma patrolled on the back of charizard while he tried calling Moon several times. Kalani answered and then both of them grew worried. Moon is out in this storm without a phone. That was terrifying. Guzma furiously contacted whoever he could as the storm started closing in. Eventually, Guzma came up to Gladion's number. He was hesitant: Gladion hasn't exactly been happy with him lately even if he and Moon are friends now. If anything, all that befriending Moon did was make the boy resent Guzma more for some reason. Guzma dialed up his number. He called it three times when Gladion finally answered.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't block your number?" Gladion growled.

"Have you seen Moon?" Guzma asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Gladion said defensively.

"Gladion, please, just tell me where she is. I don't have time to pick a fight with you." He said.

"Tell me why first." Gladion said.

"She confessed to Hau that she had a crush on him, he friendzoned her, she got upset, told her mom, then left the house and now I can't find her. She left her phone at home. I need to find her before the storm hits. Do you know where she might be?" Guzma said.

Gladion went silent on the other end of the line.

"Boy! It's a yes or no answer! Do you know where she is?! I don't have time for you to be quiet!" Guzma yelled angrily.

"No. I don't have any clue where she is or where she could be." He said.

Guzma let out a frustrated sigh. Dammit! Where could she possibly be?!

"I'll see if I can help. I'll have the Aether workers keep an eye out for her, too. What islands have you covered?" Gladion asked.

"I've already gone through Melemele Island and Ula Ula Island." He answered.

"I'll scout Akala island. Try Poni Island." Gladion said.

"Thanks, kid." Guzma said.

"I'm not doing this for you." Gladion said.

"I know. Just get going." Guzma said.

"Right. Bye." Gladion said, hanging up.

Guzma put away his phone and went to Poni island. Luckily, it was smaller than the rest but, she could also hide easily with the canyon and the caves in the canyon. However, he then saw Exeggutor Island in the distance. She couldn't be stupid enough to think that that place would be good shelter from a storm, would she? And the storm was almost over it. However, Guzma had a gut feeling. So he steered charizard over to it. Charizard protested, not liking storms. Guzma insisted though and charizard followed his direction. But, the moment he got off of charizard, it fled and Guzma prayed silently that his daughter was here or else he'll just be stuck with no way to leave nor find out if Moon was safe. He looked around, not seeing a single figure. His heart started to sink as the wind speed increased and it started to rain. However, thunder flashed and Guzma noticed an indentation in the side of a rock formation. He walked over to it and saw Moon hugging her knees close to herself. She was wet already but mostly because it rained over here all the time. She had been there awhile, probably all day. Guzma breathed a sigh of relief before walking over to her.

"Of all places for you to cry over a boy, why here?" Guzma asked.

"Go away." She said.

"I'm not leaving you here. Do you know how worried your mom is?" Guzma asked.

"What? I'm the champion! I can take care of myself!" She yelled, looking up at him, her eyes still puffy from crying.

"Tch! That doesn't make you invincible! You're only ten years old! You forgot your phone at home for arceus' sake!" Guzma told her.

Alarmed, Moon checked her pockets and was horrified to find that he was right. Lightning shot out and thunder cracked overhead. The rain fell down harder. Guzma squatted in the indentation next to her. Tears were still falling down her face and she hugged her arms closer to herself. The temperature had dropped. Noticing that Moon was cold, Guzma took off his own Jacket and put it around her. It was huge on her but it worked. She put her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up. She tucked her knees up inside of it and then tucked her arms in. It was still loose on her despite having to have curled her whole body inside it. Guzma chuckled, finding it adorable. He texted Gladion.

 _Found her but there's a problem. We're at Exeggutor Island and the storm is already on top of us. Charizard won't fly over here. This could get dangerous if we stay here._ Guzma texted.

He waited awhile, the wind and rain picked up more. Luckily, the wind blew away from the entrance of the little cave they were in and the rain water flowed away from them. But, if the storm got any worse, he knew that they won't stay dry for long. Especially if a storm surge hits the island. Guzma's phone vibrates.

 _I'll come get you._ Gladion texted.

Guzma was alarmed. Why's this kid sticking his neck out for them? And besides, this storm is just a regular storm, right?

 _Kid, this could get dangerous for all of us. Don't put yourself at risk. It's just a small storm. I'll keep Moon safe._ Guzma texted.

 _The storm has developed into a typhoon. You need to get out of there or else you'll get washed out by the waves._ Gladion said.

Guzma felt his whole body go cold upon reading that. Their situation was far more life threatening than he realized.

 _Fine. Come get us. Just be careful._ Guzma texted.

As the wind got worse, Moon's whole body quaked in fear. Guzma moved over next to her and put his arm around her while he stared at the crashing waves and pouring rain. He had to be brave for her or else showing fear will just make her even more scared. She pulled his hood over herself to hide. She whimpered fearfully. Guzma went from a squatting position to sitting. He pulled her into his lap and she leaned against him.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll be fine." Guzma said, reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's just another storm. We got this. After all, you're the champion and I'm big bad Guzma." he said reassuringly.

She huddled closer to him, her full weight against him as she shivered under his jacket. A few minutes later, he suddenly saw a light from across the island. A figure came running towards them. It was Gladion. He came into the indentation and slid down next to them.

"Let's go! Before it gets worse!" He said.

Guzma picked up Moon and they ran to the boat. The violent sea nearly bounced everyone off the boat as they sped towards Aether Paradise. Guzma held Moon tightly while Gladion held on for dear life on the railing while simultaneously keeping an eye on Guzma and Moon. It took them awhile but they just barely managed to get to Aether Paradise. Guzma and Moon were thoroughly soaked. Wicke and Gladion had raincoats on. Gladion lead them over to the mansion to get warm again. Guzma then noticed something about Gladion: he seemed really concerned for Moon and not just like a friend would. He had his hand on her as Guzma carried her. Could this kid...? Moon then tapped Guzma's shoulder to get his attention.

"Y-you can put me d-down now." She said, shivering.

"Okay, hon." he said, setting her down gently.

She took off his jacket which was completely wet and did more harm to keep it on than good. The red tape on the back came off. Guzma flinched when looking at the old logo for team skull. Wicke picked up the jacket.

"I'll get you into some guest rooms. You can both take a warm shower. I'll have this washed. I can do something about the logo if you'd like." Wicke said to Guzma.

"If you can, go ahead." Guzma said.

Gladion took his raincoat off and helped Moon up. Wicke took the raincoat from him and left down a hallway. Gladion walked up to Moon and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the twelve year old.

"I was worried about you. What were you thinking?" Gladion asked.

"I wasn't... I'm sorry, Gladion." She said.

"It's fine. Just think before you go off like that." He told her.

Moon gave him a hug and Gladion blushed while Guzma glared. Gladion then smiled softly and hugged her back. Guzma's gaze would have burnt holes right through Gladion... but Guzma was the least of his worries right now. Still, though Guzma likes Gladion more than most other kids that could be holding Moon. But, the father was still nowhere near ready for anyone to be touching his daughter.

 _BOY! STOP TOUCHIN' MY BABY!_ Guzma thought while glaring at him.

Gladion then noticed Guzma. But rather than cringe and back down like most boys his age would do, he glared back as if to say 'Go away! She's mine!' Guzma just couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. This was still the young Gladion that he liked. Still brave enough to challenge those who are stronger if it's in the way of something he wants. His ex boss just couldn't stay mad at him because of this. Guzma decided that if there was one boy he wouldn't mind being with his daughter, it would have to be Gladion.

"Okay, you two lovebirds, break it up. Moon, go get showered. Your mom will not be happy if you catch a cold." Guzma said.

"Okay..." She said, letting go of Gladion and walking past him.

Before she did walk past Guzma, she hugged him, her arms wrapping around his waist.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Guzma." She said.

She walked towards the stairs but then stopped.

"Wait, what will I wear?" She asked.

"You could barrow one of my shirts." Gladion said.

Guzma face palmed. He couldn't argue because Moon did need some dry clothes but still, he was not entirely comfortable with this.

"What am I going to do? Just wear one of your shirts to bed?" She asked, blushing.

"I'll have the rest of your clothes washed when you're in the shower. Some of them should be dry by the time you're done. Wicke will come in and get them." Gladion said.

"Okay." She said before leaving.

Guzma sat down. He heard Moon go up the stairs and a door closed. He then turned his attention to Gladion.

"So... you like her, huh?" Guzma asked.

"What makes you think that?" Gladion asked.

"It's obvious. I may be dense sometimes but I'm not that dumb." Guzma chuckled.

Gladion face palmed while blushing. Guzma laughed.

"Okay, yeah I do like her. But, why has she suddenly been so important to you? It's not like you to suddenly go soft like that, Guzma. What is going on?" He asked.

"You sound jealous." Guzma laughed.

"Just answer the question." Gladion said, flustered.

"Hm... I guess I can tell you. Moon is my daughter." He said.

"You already consider her your daughter after dating her mom for five months?" Gladion asked skeptically.

"No, I mean she is actually my daughter. Kalani and I dated in college but when I left her, it turns out she was pregnant. In other words, Moon's my baby." Guzma said.

Gladion stood there, shocked. Moon... is the daughter of Guzma. The edgelord had a hard time processing this information. He sat down, his mouth agape.

"Shocked? Can't say that surprises me." He chuckled.

"She... doesn't know, does she?" Gladion asked.

"Not yet. Her mother and I will be telling her soon." Guzma said.

"Why hasn't she known?" Gladion asked.

"Her mom thought it was better if Moon thought her dad was dead than knowing a criminal like me was her daddy. And then I was her enemy at one point so I couldn't have told her who I was. She wasn't ready for that. But, I think her and I are close enough. So she might not feel so betrayed if she finds out at this point." Guzma said.

"She looks nothing like you." Gladion said.

"Yeah, she's lucky she didn't inherit my ugly mug. She looks kind of like my ma when she was her age. Although she's more like a little lighter version of Kalani if you ask me. But her eyes are the same as her mom's." Guzma said.

"Oh... so when will you tell her?" Gladion asked.

"Soon." Guzma said.

"I... I can't believe this." Gladion said.

"Wanna do a DNA test? You have the labs for it." Guzma joked.

"No, I'll take your word for it." Gladion said.

"Well, looks like I better shower and hit the sack, too. Thanks for saving us, yo. Appreciate it." Guzma said.

"I did it for Moon." Gladion said.

"I know. I guess if I have to put up with a boy dating my baby, I'd tolerate you a little better than any other boy. But don't go gettin ideas!" Guzma said with a smirk.

"Just go. Before I kick you back out into the storm." Gladion said.

"Tch! You still haven't changed much, kid. G'night." Guzma said, walking up the stairs.

* * *

 **That's it for tonight, guys! Have a good night!**


	5. You're Coming With Me!

**Okay, next chapter. Guzma and Moon, closer still.  
**

* * *

Moon is walking home after defending her title once again and she was excited! She had been given an egg by the challenger! Turns out that they were a huge fan of hers from the Unova region. It was a tiny egg, too! She didn't even know if it was really a pokemon egg or if it was just a fake. Still, she gave it to her talonflame to hold onto and they walked around Melemele island leisurely, waiting for the egg to hatch. Moon had no more room on her team and couldn't say for sure whether she'd keep the pokemon or not. Soon, the egg started moving and Moon jumped upt and down excitedly, knowing that it was close to hatching and that she had a real pokemon egg. So she and talonflame walked off towards the house as it kept moving and moving. She wanted to show it to Guzma and maybe see if he'll take it. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when it hatches in his hands! They soon arrive and go into the house. Guzma is inside, resting on a chair when he notices Moon and talonflame.

"S'up?" He said casually.

"A challenger gave me an egg! It's going to hatch soon! See?" She said excitedly, gently taking it from talonflame with excited, jittery, but gentle hands.

The cracks had gotten bigger and they could hear small sounds coming from it. Guzma looked at the egg in confusion. This had to be the smallest egg he had ever seen.

"Isn't that a really small egg?" He asked, walking over to her.

"I didn't think it was real for awhile but, it's hatching! I'm so excited!" Moon said, bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"So what will you do with it?" Guzma asked.

"Well... I don't really want to take on another pokemon for my team yet... So I was wondering if you could maybe have it?" Moon asked.

"Wha?" Guzma asked, surprised that Moon would offer.

She blushed and looked away, her excitement dissipating. This is the first time she was offering him a gift and she felt a little embarrassed. Did he want the egg? Why is he looking at her like that? She was hoping he would gladly take it from her. The egg started to move a lot more.

"I-I mean if you want to anyway." She said, flustered.

She's offering him an egg? Now?! Guzma was going to go out and find a tough pokemon for his number six spot. He didn't have the patience to raise a baby pokemon. Besides, he only took in bug pokemon and there was no telling what could be inside of this egg. It looked tiny whatever it was. But, she was also offering him a gift, something she had never done before and not to mention, looked excited about it. He never expected the first gift she would offer to him would be a pokemon. Guzma didn't entirely know what to really say.

"I'm not sure. I only take in bug pokemon." He said.

"Oh..." She said, a little sad.

Guzma did not like seeing Moon upset in any form. She quickly went from excited and happy to sad and disappointed. Guzma felt like crap for implying that he might not want it. So he caved and gently took the egg from her. It had a huge crack that nearly went around the whole egg. A tuft of yellow fur poked out of the egg and Guzma silently hoped it wasn't a pichu or something totally not bug type. He doesn't know what he'll do if his number six pokemon isn't a bug when he's supposed to be the bug type trial captain. But, if it meant keeping Moon from crying, then he'll keep a friggin mareep as his sixth pokemon if he had to. But by, Arceus! He hopes it's not a mareep!

"Alright, I'll take it. It'll be my strongest team member ever." Guzma said with a reassuring smile.

Moon beamed up at him, happy that her plan worked! Yay! Guzma is happy with it! Suddenly, the egg busted open revealing a tiny fuzzy yellow ball of fluff. It opened it's four tiny blue eyes and looked around the room. In Guzma's hand was a tiny joltik, no bigger than his palm. He looked at it in confusion. It was obviously bug type, that much he could tell. But, he has never seen a pokemon like this before in his life. Moon squealed when she looked at it.

"It's so cute!" She gushed.

"Does rotom know what this is? I got nothing." Guzma said.

"I thought bug pokemon were your thing?" Moon asked as rotom came out.

"That doesn't mean I know all of them. Yo, rotom, what is this?" He asked.

"It's a joltik, the attaching pokemon. It's an electric and bug type pokemon. It is unable to generate its own electricity and will latch onto larger pokemon to feed off of their generated static electricity and store it in their electric pouches. Ones that live in cities or houses develop a way to absorb electricity from electrical sockets." He said.

"Heh! Cool! Never knew a little guy like this existed." Guzma said, petting its head with a finger.

"What are it's moves?" Moon asked Rotom.

"Cross poison, discharge, and slash. Cross poison is an egg move." rotom answered.

"So it might be tough?" Guzma asked.

"They have been known to topple enemies several times their size just to absorb the static from them. Don't underestimate its size." Rotom said.

"Hey, if I can raise a little wimpod into a golisopod, this thing won't be too much trouble." Guzma said as the joltik enjoyed getting pet.

"Can I hold it?" Moon asked.

"Hey, don't go taking it back now. I've gotten attached." Guzma said.

"I won't. It's just cute!" Moon said, taking the joltik from him.

She held it in both hands and then she put it in her palm on its back and she tickled its belly. The joltik squirmed under Moon's touch, clicking and squeaking in delight. Joltik then crawled up her shoulder and nuzzled Moon's cheek. She giggled and pulled it off of her shoulder, petting it one final time, before handing the joltik back to Guzma.

"He's so cute!" Moon said.

"It is a female actually." Rotom said.

Joltik looked at Guzma curiously, its head tilted to the side. He smirked and scratched it between the ear tufts on its head. Joltik closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She then crawled up his arm and nuzzled his cheek much like she did with Moon. It had a very loving nature. It reminded Guzma of the first time he had met his Golisopod as a wimpod. Some days, he missed Golisopod's wimpod days but then reminded himself that wimpod couldn't even last through a thunderstorm without hiding in his jacket. It's a good thing that it evolved into one of the toughest bug types ever. Moon offered joltik a berry and she took it.

"Ya know, I think she'll fit in my team just fine. If not, she'll at least be a nice pet to have around." Guzma said.

* * *

"How... lame." Guzma said, looking at the fainted joltik in disappointment.

"Guzma, you know better than that. She is still a baby after all." Hala said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I just forgot how weak baby pokemon can be. This is gonna take awhile." Guzma said.

He had just used her in a battle against a popplio that Hala had just gotten. Needless to say, despite having a type advantage, joltik lost. She was passed out on the ground. Guzma, though a little disappointed, picked her up gently. He used a potion on her and she perked back up. She looked sad and Guzma couldn't stay disappointed with a cute little face like that.

"Hey, it's alright. This just means we'll have to get stronger and make sure we can beat 'em next time." Guzma said, stroking her head.

She curled her front legs around her face, still sad. It was plain to see that she hated to lose in any shape or form.

"Hmm... a bit hard on herself after a loss. That can be both a positive trait and an unhealthy trait. But, you've handled your fair share of baby pokemon before so I'll leave it up to you to train it out of her." Hala said.

"Yeah. I'll bring her around." Guzma said.

She curled her front legs around her head, inconsolable. Guzma sighed, knowing that this little one was going to be difficult. But so was golisopod when he was a wimpod. He used to chicken out at every battle as a wimpod, unable to fight one battle on his own. This little one might be easier in comparison: she was eager to please and willing to go up against anything for Guzma. He knew he had a winner in the making but they had a long way to go.

"Remember, we'll be visiting the unova region for training. Go let your family know." Hala said.

"Okay." Guzma said.

It was common for him and Hala to travel together but, this will be the first they go pretty far away from the region. He walked back to the house, joltik on his shoulder, still inconsolable. He walked back to the house to see Kalani and Moon eating dinner. Moon enthusiastically waved at him.

"Hiiiii!" She said with her mouth full.

Guzma chuckled. It was hard to believe he used to forget that she was only ten. The more he's around her, the easier it is to forget that she's the champion. Joltik looked even more sad after seeing Moon. Guzma looked at the tiny pokemon in confusion. She idolized Moon already and seeing Moon after such a loss was hard on joltik.

"Moon, please don't talk with your mouth full." Kalani said.

Moon gulped her food down.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"There's plenty of food left, babe. Get yourself some more." Kalani told him.

Guzma walked over to the stove and gathered his own food.

"So how did joltik do?!" Moon asked excitedly.

Joltik squeaked and hid behind her legs. Guzma rolled his eyes. It was just one out of many losses to come. She needs to get over it.

"She got beat by a popplio. Can't say I'm too surprised." Guzma said.

"Oh... so that's why she looks so sad." Moon said as Guzma sat next to her.

"Yeah, she's had it rough today. Just born and already beat." He said.

Moon gently grabs joltik off of his shoulder. She looked at Moon pitifully. Moon then smiled.

"Hey, not many pokemon can fight on the same day they're born. You're still here after all. That means you can fight again. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, what matters is if you get stronger and learn from that battle." She said, petting joltik.

"Why are you training her so soon?" Kalani asked.

"Usually when I train pokemon I had just hatched, I let them battle for a little bit and then switch them out before they can faint. I usually let them watch the rest of the day." Moon said.

"She watched me train most of the day but then wanted to battle, too. So Hala and I decided to let her battle one of the lil' starter pokemon he had. I planned on taking her out of the fight but she just wouldn't give up. She kept wanting to fight. So Hala and I allowed her to keep going until popplio knocked her out. She's got the makings of a winner but she'll need to know when to stop. Or at least when to listen to me or else she'll get hurt." Guzma said.

Joltik still looked disheartened and even more so after what Guzma said. Moon offered her a berry and she took it gently and slowly ate it. Joltik was being hard on herself for doing so poorly but she wasn't giving up on battles. She just couldn't forgive herself for letting her own trainer down. She wanted to live up to being like she was one of Moon's pokemon. Honestly, if she had to pick, she would have preferred Moon to Guzma. But, if everyone was happier with her being Guzma's pokemon, then she was okay with this arrangement.

"Hala and I will be visiting the Unova region for about two weeks." Guzma said.

"Oh that's nice! I always wanted to try the ferris wheel at Nimbasa city! Make sure to take some pictures!" Kalani said enthusiastically.

"What for?" Moon asked.

"Did you forget that Hala and I travel?" Guzma asked.

"No but I didn't think he meant other regions." Moon said.

"He meant several places, kid. Not just around the islands. That would be silly now, wouldn't it? It's part of my training." Guzma said.

"Oh... I wish I could go places." She said, disheartened.

Guzma looked at her in shock.

"Kid! You're the champion now! Of course you can go places! Don't you forget that Blue and Red traveled here? Not to mention Cynthia from the Sinnoh region goes everywhere, too. You're not chained to this place you know." Guzma said.

"Really? I never thought of that." Moon said.

"There's no hurry." Kalani said, fidgeting.

"Aw babe, don't worry too much. She's gotten through the Alola region just fine on her own." Guzma said.

"Yeah but she could always come back here on Charizard. Not many places have that." Kalani said.

Guzma got to thinking.

"Hmm... I could ask Hala if she could come with." Guzma said.

"Really?!" Moon asked excitedly.

"Calm down, kiddo, you're still only ten. Ask your mom." Guzma said.

"Can I, mom?! Please?" Moon asked.

Kalani looked at them both and then let out a sigh. Both of them looked really excited for this, even Guzma couldn't hide the tension from his face as he listened for her answer, leaning forward on the table.

"Okay but only if you promise to call me every day! And don't just go off on your own all the time. Spend some time with Guzma if you can. It was his idea after all." Kalani said.

Moon jumped for joy while Guzma smiled.

"Yay! I gotta go tell Hau! And Lillie! And Gladion!" Moon said, running out the door excitedly.

Guzma chuckled as he stared after her. He heard her call charizard and fly away on it.

"Will Hala be okay with this?" Kalani asked.

"Hala won't mind. He's asked if she would like to travel with us but that was still fairly close by and she could go there on her own. But, are you sure you're okay with this?" Guzma asked.

"If she were going alone to another region, I would have said no. But I feel better if she's with you or at least you're in the same region. I'd feel even better if she had a friend with her. Would Hala be okay if she brought one?" Kalani asked.

"Of course he would." Guzma said.

"Hmm... then I'll tell her to take a friend with." Kalani said, texting her daughter.

 _I'd feel better if you brought a friend with. Guzma said you could bring one if you want._ Kalani texted.

"So... when do you think I should tell her?" Guzma asked.

"I'm not sure. It's so easy to get side tracked. Maybe when you guys return?" Kalani asked.

"Yeah, probably. Hopefully she'll have fun." Guzma said.

Kalani's phone dinged. Moon had texted back.

 _Yay! I'm bringing Gladion with! He said yes!_ She texted.

Kalani smiled and told Guzma only to see the color drain from his face. He got out his phone and furiously texted him.

 _BOI! STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY!_ He texted.

He waited for a reply, steam practically coming out of his ears. Kalani giggled, already picking up that Guzma was jealous. The next text enraged Guzma.

 _She asked me and I accepted. I'm sure you don't want to make Moon upset by saying I can't go so you can't do anything about it. You're not my boss anymore. Keep this up and I'll block your number._ Gladion texted.

"Oh this kid deserves a beatin'!" Guzma growled.

"Oh don't worry too much! Moon doesn't have an obvious crush on him. If anything, he'll at least keep her safe." Kalani said.

"Hell yeah! He's stuck in the friendzone!" Guzma cheered.

"You're too cute sometimes, you know that?" Kalani giggled.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't flatter me too much. I'll have something for ya when I get back." Guzma said, smiling at her.

* * *

 **Next chapter takes place in the Unova! Oh the places they'll go!**


	6. Go Away!

**Another chapter with your boy, Guzma! Don't ask me why but I'm listening to Mellow Fellow VA reading the Bee Movie script. I friggin love his Guzma voice!  
**

* * *

Moon was excitedly hopping around on the plane and Guzma chuckled, happy to see her excitement. Gladion was also giving her a similar smile which, if the two of them ever locked eyes, would cause them to get into a glaring match. But, the bouncy excited Moon usually broke them out of their little rivalry real quick. Guzma rolled his eyes and pulled her back down into the seat between him and Gladion. She protested but Guzma shoved a pinap malasada into her mouth to silence her. She bit down on it and he smirked.

"Calm down, kid. You're disturbing the other passengers." He chuckled.

"Mm 'orry!" She said with her mouth full.

He snorted. Moon was being adorable with cheeks like a patrat and even he couldn't keep a straight face. Gladion was also entertained by her cute face, much to Guzma's chagrin. But, after seeing how Moon was towards him, she probably doesn't have a crush on him. Sad to say, Gladion is firmly wedged in the friendzone which was just fine for Guzma. Soon, they hear over the intercom that they will be landing in Unova soon. The plane started descending and soon, they landed. Moon chattered on excitedly with her friend, Gladion. She then says something that made Guzma nearly laugh out loud.

"Gladion, you're my best friend!" She said.

Gladion smiled but Guzma also could see it in Gladion's eyes that a part of him just died, figuring out that he was probably just going to be a friend. Guzma sniggered while Gladion glared at him. Moon looked at them both in confusion.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No." Gladion said quickly.

Guzma chuckled and gave her a noogie. She giggled and tried to wrestle out of her dad's grip.

"Nah, nothin's wrong at all, hon." Guzma chuckled.

"Hey! Let go!" She laughed.

Guzma chuckled and let her go. Soon, they filed out of the plane with the other passengers. Hala put a hand on Guzma's shoulder.

"Stop this little rivalry with Gladion. It's immature." He said.

"Oh I'm not too worried. Moon doesn't see him as anything other than a friend." Guzma chuckled.

"Guzma, I mean it." Hala said sternly.

"Okay, fine." Guzma said.

Hala looked at him skeptically.

"I know you feel lousy that your daughter is having boys come after her but remember that he's just a boy. Besides, Gladion is not the kind of kid that would do anything to Moon. There's really nothing to worry about." Hala said.

Guzma huffed in frustration.

"Gladion is a good kid. I know this, he used to be part of my team... but still... that's my daughter." Guzma said.

"Don't worry too much. She probably doesn't even think about relationships." Hala said.

"You didn't hear? She tried asking your grandson out. He turned her down." Guzma said.

"Oh... Hau didn't tell me this but, something tells me that's supposed to be a secret." Hala said.

"Whatever. The point is, she doesn't seem to mind the thought of a boyfriend." Guzma said.

"Oh the most she'll do at her age even if in a relationship is just hug and kiss. There's no real seriousness in childhood relationships." Hala said.

Guzma still pouted while Hala rolled his eyes. He knew now that Guzma probably didn't mean any serious harm but this rivalry might cause problems down the line. Gladion and Guzma already had a tense enough relationship and this might make Moon think bad about both of them. They stepped out at Twinleaf town and Moon bounced around excitedly. Again, it was easy to forget that the young girl was a champion.

"Can we go look around?!" Moon asked.

"Sure. Just stay out of trouble." Guzma told them.

"Yay! Let's go, Gladion!" She said, running off, the older adolescent following closely behind.

"We better get going, too." Hala said.

"What about them?" Guzma asked.

"Moon got along fine on her own at the island challenge and she'll do fine here. Especially with Gladion at her side. Let them know." Hala said before leading the way.

Guzma texted them.

 _"The old kahuna and I are going off to start training. If you need me, let me know and I'll be there asap. Tell Gladion to keep his hands to himself."_ He texted.

A few moments later, he got a reply.

 _"Ew! Gladion wouldn't do that! He's my friend! But okay! We'll be off then! Let me know where I can meet you if you guys stop somewhere!"_ She texted back.

Guzma grinned at her response about Gladion.

 _"Have fun, kiddo."_ he texted.

 _"We will! See you later! :)"_ She texted.

Guzma then texted Gladion.

 _"I kinda feel bad for you. You're pretty firm in the friendzone with her."_ He texted.

 _"...Shut up. I plan to change that."_ He texted.

Guzma rolled his eyes. After the last text, he knew there was no way.

 _"Go ahead and try but I don't think you'll go anywhere. Just don't get so desperate you do something funny."_ Guzma said.

 _"Ugh! I'm not going to violate her! Quit worrying!"_ He said.

 _"Actually, I'm not worried. Not anymore."_ Guzma said before putting his phone away with a grin.

Gladion, meanwhile, felt his heart sink at this. He looked back at Moon as she wondered ahead. Was there ever a way to change her mind? Could she ever like someone like him?

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter was short but school has been keeping me super busy. I can't promise I'll be posting another chapter anytime soon.**


End file.
